Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has many characteristics of small size, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., and it has dominated the current flat panel display market.
The color filter is one of important components in the liquid crystal display. In the liquid crystal display, the light emitted from a backlight module is processed through the color filter, and displays a colorful picture. The color filters of the existing liquid crystal displays is made of organic pigments or dyes, and the white light is converted to three primary colors R (red), G (green) and B (blue), by using different color filters. But the transmission efficiency of lights of three primary colors emitted through the existing color filter is relatively low, and the loss of light efficiency is about 60%-70%, especially the higher color purity is, the more serious the loss of light efficiency is.